


Ривай всё видел

by Vakshja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: Ривай никоим образом не виноват, всё дело в шлюхах. Всегда всё дело в них





	Ривай всё видел

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вызвал странную и в то же время интересную реакцию, поэтому большая просьба к читателям: не надо видеть в тексте то, чего там нет. Спасибо!
> 
>  **Болейн** , за идею и поддержку)
> 
> Текст участвовал в **WTF Kombat 2018** за команду **WTF ERURI 2018**

Ривай всё видел.

Видел, как смотрели на Эрвина молодые девчонки-новобранцы, когда тот за два месяца до выпускного в кадетском училище стоял на плацу и произносил вдохновляющую речь о победе над титанами и свободе, заблаговременно вербуя мечтающих о приключениях и Новом Мире подростков.

Видел, как по возвращению Легиона из очередной вылазки эти самые девчонки стояли в толпе у ворот, переглядывались, смеялись и краснели, когда Эрвин, восседая на белоснежном коне, проезжал мимо, шурша полами зелёного плаща с символикой Крыльев Свободы.

Видел, как группа из двадцати человек, в составе которой были эти же самые девчонки, после распределения прибыла в Разведкорпус, и Эрвин встречал их у главного входа в штаб, пожимая руку и приветствуя каждого.

Ривай всё видел. И ужасно ревновал.

Острая игла глупой ревности колола в самое сердце, когда Ривай, идя после полуденной тренировки, слышал в коридоре, как девчонки-новобранцы ссорились между собой и спорили о том, кто же из них по поручению профессора Зоэ отнесёт бумаги командиру. Эта же самая игла прокалывала сердце насквозь, и ядовитая ревность изъедала, заставляя сжать руку в кулак, когда одна из этих девчонок заходила в кабинет Эрвина, чтобы передать бумаги, подходила к его столу и наклонялась слишком низко, демонстрируя декольте, еле сдерживаемое пуговицей и ремнём УПМ поперёк груди. И хотя каждую ночь в постели Эрвина засыпал именно он, Ривай; это не избавляло от всепоглощающей ревности, липкой и вязкой, что никак не отделаться. Эрвин никогда не давал повода, даже не смотрел ни в одно из этих декольте, право слово, да и сам бы Ривай никогда не опустился до столь позорного чувства, но эти проклятые девки...

– Новобранцы жалуются на тебя, – сказал Эрвин, когда вечером после ужина Ривай сидел вместе с ним в кабинете и занимался бумажной работой. – Говорят, ты хамишь им и заставляешь тренироваться больше положенного. Я не стану говорить, чтобы ты был с ними помягче, но ты ведь знаешь, что бывает после первой вылазки. Не пугай и не загоняй наших будущих солдат заранее.

– Они в Разведке, а не в яслях, – ответил Ривай, не отрываясь от пергамента, на котором писал отчёт по состоянию амуниции своего элитного отряда. – Никто нянчиться с ними здесь не будет, – он обмакнул перо в чернильницу. – Или у нас _теперь_ другая репутация? – Ривай взглянул на Эрвина, и искра в его глазах не осталась незамеченной. 

Эрвин спрятал улыбку, поджав губы.  
– Ривай, ты ведь понял, что я имел в виду.

Их беседу прервал стук в дверь. Молоденькая девушка, одна из новобранцев, зашла в кабинет и пропищала: «Командир Смит, разрешите обратиться!» Щёки её были алые, а глаза блестели, словно маслом намазанные, и Ривай в очередной раз подумал, что раньше такого дерьма в Легионе не было, и проблему нужно было как-то решать.

Девушка передала несколько конвертов, разобранных вечерней почтой, и, виляя упругими бёдрами, обтянутыми в белые форменные брюки, ретировалась, провожаемая острым взглядом Ривая. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Ривай перевёл взгляд на Эрвина – тот смотрел на него, хитро улыбаясь.

– Что? – нахмурившись, спросил Ривай, а потом продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Понабрал ты блядей в Разведку.

Эрвин вскинул брови от удивления.  
– Объяснись.

Ривай встал с дивана, подошёл к столу Эрвина и положил заполненные отчёты, однако уходить не спешил – задержался, прижавшись бедром к краю стола и сложив руки на груди.

– Нечего тут объяснять, – он смотрел на Эрвина из-под вороной чёлки. – Каждая из этих шлюх мечтает трахнуть командира и жить в безопасности на его жалование.

Эрвин откинулся на спинку кресла, вновь улыбаясь, помолчал какое-то время.  
– Ты ревнуешь, – он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.

Ривай хмыкнул, мол, вот ещё; глаза его враз потемнели, выдавая истинное настроение. Так Ривай смотрел, когда его чувство собственности по отношению к Эрвину обострялось, отражаясь в его глазах тёмным туманом, полностью поглощая серый, почти прозрачный цвет их радужки. Он был, как чёрные клубы от бушующего огня, и заполнял Ривая изнутри, порождая эмоции, которые ему не доводилось испытывать ранее и которые унижали его достоинство.

– Глупые девки не знают, что командир половину своего жалования отдаёт Разведке, – едко бросил Ривай и направился к выходу из кабинета. Эрвин смотрел ему в спину, ощутимо. Между лопаток приятно жгло. 

Ривай коснулся дверной ручки.  
– Пожалуйста, не хами новичкам и не загоняй их на тренировках, – мягким голосом попросил Эрвин, после чего, выдержав паузу, добавил: – У тебя нет причин ревновать.

Ривай ничего на это не ответил, потянул на себя дверь и вышел из кабинета. Он не сомневался в Эрвине и знал, что повода ревновать и правда не было, но дерьмо из этих девок всё же выбить надо. Чтоб неповадно было.


End file.
